Childhood Misadventures
by Takari-san
Summary: [Neji x TenTen] Every good partnership has some history, and certainly Neji and TenTen have their moments as children too...
1. Ep I : First Meetings

**A/N**: A **NejiTen** series (which I would hopefully manage to finish) which idea was formed from the crack that my brain is filled with. :) Please do keep in my that **I don't own Naruto** and that I'm writing this all because it's enjoyable and I love this pair to bits and pieces XD I hope you enjoy this little piece of crack :D from yours truly because writing a kiddie Neji and TenTen makes my day great XD Also, I would like to **apologize** in advance if I somehow (and probably I would sniff) make these two characters **OOC**.

**Childhood Misadventures  
**- because every good partnership has some history -

****

Episode One – First Meetings

"What are you doing there?" the question came suddenly from a young 8-year-old boy as he squatted down to meet a young girl's gaze. He was on his way home from his private training when he incidentally passed through the route that led him to the young girl – he liked to call it fate. He liked to call plenty of things fate.

The girl turned to him with a grin reaching from cheek to cheek, showing her face clearly to the young boy. Her face was covered in scratches, a couple of bruises to add to that, and yet she kept her grin wide and stated as if it was the simplest thing in the world, "I'm playing ninja with some of the kids from the academy."

"Don't girls usually play with dolls or pick flowers in the gardens?" He inquired with one eyebrow raised - that was how his younger cousin always acted. It irked him that she continued to laze around, smelling daffodils when he trained his hardest to some goal he could not attain - he hated it that she didn't value what position she was in, she was to-be the clan head in the future after all.

The young girl scowled, seemingly offended as she raised her fists dreamily and stated with pride, "Don't compare me with them! I'm strong, and I will be as great as the legendary sannin, Tsunade-hime one day!"

The young boy smirked - ever since his father's death; he had been one to avoid unnecessary bonds of friendship, even with fellow children in the academy. The only thing he focused his mind into was becoming strong, and with that strength, he would exceed whatever expectations the cursed Main family had of a Branch family member. He would show them what wrongs they have been practicing; he would revolutionize their clan. He needed no friends for his mission, and yet he had grown quite fond of the girl that was before him… How surprising…

"What are you laughing about?" the girl told him furiously, catching the smirk that graced the boy's mouth. It annoyed her to no end whenever people laughed at her goal, because she knew… She knew that she had the strength to be what she dreamt. After all, she wouldn't begin announcing it to people unless she thought it possible.

"It's nothing. It's actually nice to see girls out there not playing with dolls or sniffing flowers that practically have the same scent whatever type they were." The boy told her as he stood up from the ground. Ever since his father's death, he was unable to smile, and yet his mouth slightly curved upwards as he bid her his farewell, "Well… It was nice meeting you, good luck on your dream."

Quite moved by his words and rendered speechless, the girl's eyes followed the boy's moving figure before deciding to stand up and follow him herself. She ran to catch up with the rather speedy lad, grasping his shoulders before saying, "Hey… wait…"

"What is it?" he asked shifting his gaze from his pocket wherein he searched for something to her steady gaze.

She felt rather uneasy saying the words but she was compelled to nonetheless, "What's your name?"

"Neji… Hyuuga Neji." The boy known as Neji told her as he swiftly stuck something on her face, "What's yours?"

"TenTen," she told him distractedly as she began to touch her face, curious about whatever Neji had pasted on it. Giving up after a few moments, she glared at the boy while demanding to know whatever it was he had placed, "What did you do?"

The boy couldn't help but chuckle as he watched the girl helplessly try to discover whatever had been placed on her cheek; "It's called a Band-Aid. It'll help your wound from getting infected. I noticed that that cut was particularly deep, you shouldn't be too careless you know."

"Thanks…" she mumbled incoherently, slightly blushing in embarrassment; she felt particularly stupid not realizing that it had actually been a bandage that the boy placed on her cheek abruptly. After regaining her lost confidence, she chose the time to ask the boy a question, "Do you go to the academy?"

The boy shrugged, "Yeah, I do… How about you?"

"Yeah, I do as well." She grinned as she outstretched her hand to the young boy. She didn't quite understand it but she felt it was rather enjoyable to exchange words with the longhaired boy, "Shall we be friends?"

Neji arched an eyebrow, reluctant to take the hand of the girl, but opted to nevertheless, "I'll just have you know that I'm quite the talented person. I wouldn't want to outshine you."

"Ha ha… you're modest, aren't you?" she stuck out her tongue at the boy. She then beamed with pride, "I'll have you know that I'm the top of my class in far-range combat."

"I'm best in almost all fields…" the boy snorted; he enjoyed the company of this young girl…

She playfully punched him in the arm, "I'll prove to you that I'm better than you."

"Would you?" he asked, fairly amused as he raised an eyebrow.

"Of course, though there really is nothing much to prove…" TenTen grinned, "It's pretty obvious."

"Is that so? Well then… I'll be sure to really excel tomorrow during class to meet your expectations of my greatness." Neji said haughtily, mocking the girl beside him. For the first time in four years, Neji found himself a companion, someone whom he felt in good company with. His mouth curved slightly upwards as he realized that he had one more reason to attend the academy now besides his hunger for strength.

"Shut up!" TenTen exclaimed, laughter soon following her statement.

And with this, Two individuals began a friendship… or whatever they liked to call it…

**:Tsuzuku - to be continued:**

**A/N: **… … Err… Am I going to get punched from this piece of crack? cowers in fear Please don't, it's just my dorky brain juices running 8D! I'm sorry if this chapter is short, I just couldn't add anything into the scene anymore… X.X I promise following chapters would be much longer, and as of the current mode I'm in, would come quite quickly :D I hope you enjoyed reading the premiere chapter of "Childhood Misadventures" and I am trying my best to dish out something worth reading :3 because I love you guys XD 


	2. Ep II : Silver Eyes and Metal Kunais

**A/N**: In the midst of writing this chapter, I've realized how much of a filler chapter this was... It's mostly just Neji, TenTen and them learning the basics about each other, TenTen realizing that Neji has some past shrouded in mystery and TenTen basically ranting of her love for weapons, specifically kunais. I hope you enjoy nonetheless :) Disclaimer found on the first chapter

**Childhood Misadventures  
**- because every good partnership has some history -

**Episode Two – Silver Eyes and Metal Kunais**

Neji Hyuuga had always made his way to school alone, and alone, was what he had always wanted to be. In his heart and busy schedule, there was no time for friends, and childish attachments. He found them to be nothing else but troublesome ordeals that will hinder his path to strength and success but today, there was certainly something different that was going on in his life.

His mother couldn't help but let out a surprised gasp when a cheeky young girl made her way to their doorstep asking for her son. It was a pleasant surprise nonetheless, and his mother was quite joyful to know that her son was finally beginning to make friends. _Better late than never, _his mother who was in fear that her son was to turn into an anti-social outcast thought as a sense of relief came over her. She hurriedly took her son by his hand and led him towards their home's entrance, "Neji, do you have your lunch with you already? Did you forget anything?"

"I'm fine…" the young Hyuuga told his mother as he stuffed his hands in his pockets, not meeting his mother's doting gaze. Every child's worst fear is to be embarrassed in front of their friends by their parents after all, and though Neji was a stoic, cool and talented boy, his mother still knew things about him he much rather keep a secret from the world. He began to walk away when he heard his mother interrogating his young companion.

"How long have you known my son?" inquired his mother as she bent down to meet young TenTen's gaze, her tone quite ecstatic. Of course she was very much curious to find out how this young girl managed to seep through her icy and anti-social son's heart. It was not an easy task, because she had witnessed plenty of young boys try to make friends with Neji and ended up with trauma from his insightful and frightening glare.

The girl grinned as she easily answered the question, "I met him last week! It was funny when we realized we actually went to the same class. He's pretty arrogant, isn't he ma'am?"

"Yes, yes, my dear boy has always been quite proud, hasn't he? I should really tell you of the time when he… He really was a cute young boy," His mother had said with a smile as she patted the young girl's head.

"What did he do?" TenTen asked, obviously curious of what Neji had done in the past. Who wouldn't be? After all, his mother had made it sound like it was such an important thing shrouded with mystery.

The Hyuuga boy twitched as he began to retrace his steps, knowing that his mother would scar his male pride forever in the words she was about to speak. He took the girl by her collar and swiftly dragged her away from his mother who opened her mouth to say something. It was a shame, but sadly, TenTen didn't manage to hear whatever Neji's mother said.

She laughed at the obviously panicked look on the usually calm and cold genius boy, "Why? Was what she about to say so frightening to you?"

The Hyuuga did not reply, trying his best to regain his lost cool composure.

"Your mother seems cheerful. She's really nice." TenTen commented as they resumed their walk to school. She took out a kunai from her holster and began spinning it with her index finger; it was a habit she had whenever she felt bored.

"She's not happy at all… she hasn't been for four years." The Hyuuga boy mumbled under his breath, looking up at the sky before calling out to the girl, "Hurry up idiot, we're going to be late."

The girl took a short glance at the back of the Hyuuga boy. She knew there was something about his past that he was hiding… but she knew she had no right to know what it was. After all, they were only friends, and only have been for a week… Instead, she called out to the young boy, "Hey Neji, you know what? I like weapons."

She wanted to know plenty of things about the boy, and she knew deep inside that she would. It was just a matter of time, and she could accept it if now was not the time.

Turning to face her, the boy's lips curved upwards to a small smile; he couldn't help it, "I know."

It was obvious; TenTen didn't know how difficult it was to even reach out to the brooding boy in front of her.

* * *

"I've never realized it before Neji, but you have silver eyes…" 8-year-old TenTen stated as she closely inspected the face of her newly-made "friend". They sat under a tree eating their lunches together. She continued to stare at his silver orbs for eyes before asking, "Why are they that way? This is the first time I've seen someone with silver eyes, there's brown, black, blue, green, amber, and even red! But I've never seen silver eyes before."

The boy backed away from the girl who was beginning to get too close to his face for comfort. His departed father had always told him that you must always maintain distance between females. Even though TenTen had acted like a boy, Neji knew that she, in fact was still a female specie. After having backed away to a safe distance, he answered her question, "It's because of my bloodline limit, Byakugan."

"I see! It's really cool! Do you get to do anything special with it?" TenTen asked the boy excitedly.

The boy smirked haughtily, "Of course I do. The Byakugan is the best Bloodline Limit in all of Konoha; that's why the Hyuuga clan are considered nobles."

"Is that so? I want to be a Hyuuga then." The girl told him dreamily as she took a bite from her lunch, which happened to be a ham and egg sandwich, "I want to get stronger and stronger, and even closer to my goal!"

"It's better if you not be a Hyuuga…" the boy said darkly, his gaze unable to meet hers, "It's not all candy-colored as it seems to be…"

TenTen may have been young but she wasn't stupid. She knew that there was something about his skill, his clan that he hid from her, perhaps from everyone, but she knew better than to meddle into his affairs. She would often see him brooding alone during school-time before, and she was content in actually being in speaking-terms with the boy. She didn't want to upset him by digging up something she shouldn't be getting into; she knew the difference between playful jokes and sensitive topics. She decided to change their point of conversation instead; it was odd, but it was always the statement she gave whenever she tried to change the subject, "I like weapons."

Neji couldn't help but blink, "I know… you've been telling me that nonstop since I've met you."

"I like how the sleek metal of a kunai reflects the sunshine when I throw it at targets and I never miss, did you know that?" she told the boy, who wasn't really paying much attention to the words of the young girl. All that existed for the boy at the moment was his chopsticks and a piece of tamago sushi, intricately prepared by his mother in the most exact of temperatures. She eyed the boy annoyed, "Are you even listening to me?"

"Yeah, whatever…" Neji mumbled as he searched for another tamago sushi in his bento box, poking its contents with his chopsticks.

"You aren't, huh?" she rolled her eyes as she took another bite from her sandwich, "But still, don't you find kunais just plain fascinating? In times of need, a kunai might as well be the thing that saves a ninja's life. I feel a sense of comfort in just holding one."

"It's not a kunai that saves you in times of danger, TenTen. It's strength." The boy told her as he finally closed his bento box after finishing its contents. He inserted the lunch box into his school bag then stood up from the ground, wiping the dirt that managed to stick to his shorts, "We better go back, class is bound to start soon."

"A kunai adds to your strength, you know?" TenTen stuck out her tongue.

The young boy smirked, "Whatever you say TenTen…"

"Hey, hey, take me seriously here!" TenTen called out as she chased after the boy.

"You should be glad, our next class concerns with your favorite thing in the world, a kunai." Neji stated as she managed to catch up to him, currently, trying to poke him with her weapon, all of which he managed to evade with the grace expected of him. In the past week he had spent with the girl, constant sparring had occurred, and he did know that her strength was not to be belittled. She also learned of the genius he truly did possess.

"Really?" Her eyes shone with anticipation, "That's great! I can get to beat you to a pulp!"

"I highly doubt that…" the Hyuuga prodigy stated with one eyebrow raised, "It has to be the other way around."

* * *

"I guess you weren't lying when you said that you were talented in far-range combat. You only missed one target, because you accidentally tripped, courtesy of a dead twig, and it wasn't too far from bulls-eye either." Neji commented as they were on their way from school. It could have been a compliment but TenTen was pretty sure that Hyuuga Neji did not give off compliments, "I guess you have reasons to have an abnormal fixation with kunais." 

The girl stuck her tongue out at him, "I told you I was incredible, you're just an idiot not to believe it."

The Hyuuga huffed proudly, "But if I remember correctly, I didn't miss a single target either. You're still light years away from me, TenTen."

"Heh, I bet you were the one who placed that cursed twig there, Neji." TenTen told him jokingly then asked, "By the way, where are you going?"

"Training." The boy replied then made a follow-up explanation, "Even geniuses have to train because there is this small possibility that we might get rusty."

"Hmm… sounds like fun." TenTen told him with a grin, as she skipped her way to wherever her destination was.

Neji disliked training with anyone else, he enjoyed being secluded in the forest, conspiring against the head family and thinking of techniques to become even stronger, but TenTen… as uncomfortable it was for him to say it, she was his friend, comrade. He somewhat enjoyed her company… "Want to come with me?"

Her eyes shone with excitement with the invitation, "Why not? Practicing with me will surely make you better!"

"It's me who's doing you the favor." The Hyuuga boy told her, a small smile forming in his face. He didn't know if it were a good thing, but he felt it was easier to smile when it was her by his side. He felt like he was 4 years old again.

"Hey Neji, you know something?" TenTen exclaimed as they made their way to training grounds. The young Hyuuga boy turned to her, awaiting her statement. She grinned widely as she said the words:

"I like your silver eyes too!"

Neji turned away, a smile gracing his face. For some reason, he felt rather happy.

Happiness… she always seemed to give him that feeling.

**:Tsuzuku - to be continued:**

**A/N:** For some reason, I manage to continue writing this fic quite quickly, now I seem to want to finish it before summer's over in my country, though technically, this might turn out to be one hell of a long fic because I can see a kiddie Neji and TenTen in lots of predicaments. XD This chapter seems somewhat pointless, if I keep on revolving on the same idea, this will definitely turn out boring so I'll wrack my brain for some humor now… T.T And a question, do they seem to be 8 years old in the fic? I'm not too sure if I catch their conversations to be for their age, because since they're 8, they're already capable of intelligent statements, and the two of them seem particularly mature in the series anyhow. But despite all that, they're still quite young… Okay… I'm ranting now, don't mind me T.T Anyway, I hope you still enjoyed this chapter… :) Thank you for the reviews in the premiere chapter and **R/R!**


	3. Ep III : Training Days

**A/N**: I'm so sorry T.T I've actually had this rotting away in my document manager in since July... but somehow, I never managed to edit it, so here finally, after a long while, I've decided to finally update it :) Thank you for all the reviews by the way X3 Much love to you all disclaimers found in the first chapter

**Childhood Misadventures  
**- because every good partnership has some history -

**Episode Three – Training Days**

"I told you that you and TenTen-chan shouldn't have stayed out too long in the rain… Geez, kids these days, they're **always **so hardheaded." It was none other that the woman of the small Hyuuga household he resided in, it was his mother, dry towel at hand as she tried to tidy up her wet and muddy son who appeared at the doorstep just moments ago. "Is TenTen-chan okay? She didn't catch a cold, did she?"

_Since when did mom call TenTen, **TenTen-chan**? _The thought crossed the young prodigy's mind as he tried to snatch the towel from his mother, as a **man**, Neji knew that he could dry himself **without** the help of his mother. After realizing that taking the white towel from his mother was a hopeless case, he huffed and muttered, "TenTen's going to be fine, I haven't ever seen such a strong person aside from me and dad. Anyhow, she's stronger than an ox I bet, though I'm still better than her of course."

"Geez, no girl will be pleased when you compare her to an ox, you know?" His mother couldn't help but tell the young Hyuuga boy, "Now, go take a warm shower, make sure you don't catch a cold, okay? And just to be sure, bring some cold medicine over to your TenTen-chan's house tomorrow, and apologize to her parents for keeping her out so late to play!"

The boy couldn't help but strike a glare at his mother, "We weren't playing mom; we were **_training_**. That is **serious** business, you know?" he finished his statement before stomping to the bathroom, rather insulted.

His mother couldn't help but smile at her child's recent antics. She knew that training, for her young lad, had been quite the serious thing, a thing he much rather tackled alone. However, recently, due to a wonderful turn of events, Neji gained a friend, a good one at that, one of which he could open up to, and opened to him in return to that. She couldn't be happier; she always did think that Neji wouldn't lead the same sort of childhood as other children since his father's untimely demise. TenTen was an angel for her; she didn't know how to even begin on thanking her…

Maybe, if things went the way she planned, one day both Neji and TenTen-chan would walk across the wedding aisle together…

_Oh, what a wonderful thought! _Mrs. Hyuuga couldn't help but let out a giggle, as she fantasized at the could-be future in store for the most important person in world for her, her son, Neji Hyuuga. Her reverie was soon broken however when she heard her son shout…

"Mom, how come our only soap in the bathroom has a label saying for sensitive skin and lessens wrinkles! You don't expect me to use that, do you?"

Mrs. Hyuuga could not help but shake her head, indeed, _boys will be boys._

* * *

Neji was fairly surprised when he found nobody waiting at his doorstep that morning, the girl who always sported the bun hairstyle and was always half asleep and drooling on the porch every morning since their fated meeting had been missing. His mouth curved into a slight frown, but he set aside the thought and instead came up with the conclusion that TenTen most probably overslept, and most likely, killed her alarm clock for the umpteenth time; she was already one of the most regular customers in the repair shop not so far from the Academy. She was just going to be late, only that. 

Satisfied with the thought, he shrugged and proceeded to the academy in his all-too-familiar way until he came across the young weapons wielder, alone.

He began to become really anxious when she was still absent during the third period in the morning, combat-training, her favorite, wouldn't miss it for the world. She lived for that hour in the morning; even sleep wouldn't be able to keep her from punching their classmates stupid and hitting targets of various sizes. He was quite worried. Maybe, that was the reason that he suddenly kept drumming his fingers on his desk… Nah… it couldn't be.

A thought then struck the young Hyuuga prodigy; his conversation with his mother the previous night had reentered his mind, haunting him. A chill went down his spine when he remembered his haughty statement to his mother that TenTen was stronger than an ox, he wouldn't be eating his words back soon, would he? She **couldn't **actually be **sick** now, could she?

He turned to the small pouch strapped on his shorts; his mother forced him to bring medicine this morning, just in case TenTen really was bed-ridden and sick, and told him to give it to her either way. From what he learned, TenTen had often been left alone in the house by her father who always had missions to participate in as a jounin, and her mother had passed away when she was born. His mother found out about this too and came up with the conclusion that a young girl, alone in the house, couldn't possibly go off to by medicine just in case she was sick. Neji, being a stubborn young boy, still stood firm with the idea that TenTen was stronger than an ox when his mother had been ranting about this.

The Hyuuga couldn't help but let out a sigh; it seems like he would be skipping practice today.

No, no, don't get him wrong here… He wasn't skipping his most important practice time for a bed-ridden girl. Of course not! He would never do such a thing; he was a cold, strong and stoic warrior and would not be affected by such trivialities. No, it wasn't because TenTen was sick that he was offering up his precious time of developing his Byakugan and creating new techniques to overthrow the Hyuuga Main House. There was no way he could be that shallow. No, no, not Neji Hyuuga.

He just needed TenTen for a certain technique, as a **guinea pig**… Yeah, that was it. He needed her as a **guinea pig**. Yup, that was it. No other thing to it. It wasn't as if he just felt like practicing without his boisterous and weapon-obsessed friend felt just **wrong** and **incomplete** nowadays… Of course not. Noooo….

Okay, so maybe he did feel **a bit**… worried, and ever since he began practicing with her, he felt as though his training sessions had more depth to them and had been much more fruitful.

But hey, being there when she's sick, that's just another thing friends do, right?

And of course, TenTen was his friend, sort of.

* * *

TenTen felt, to put in into one simple word, horrid. Waking up in the morning with the most mind-piercing head-ache in the world was never a good way to start your day, and she found herself chained to her bed until the pain slowly subsided. She then realized that she had gained herself a cold, and a flu, and that there was no way she could cook herself breakfast (which was using the can opened to open a can of sausages and eating old rice from the previous night), go to school and beat people up during combat-training, and of course meet with Neji and train with his in the latter part of the day. She just **knew** that it was not going to be a good day. 

She doesn't even remember the last time she caught a cold; she loved running around under the thundering caress of the rain like an insane maniac or twirling around and dancing under soft drizzles, and she never got sick because of it. The last time she caught a cold, she thinks, was around 3 years ago. Normally, she's stronger than an ox. She almost forgot that there was such a thing as a cold or a flu in the world, and obviously, she was never prepared for the sudden turn of events so she didn't have any medicine at all. Just **great**, huh?

Miraculously, God didn't seem to have totally abandoned her yet. She managed to get through the day and was even blessed with a bowl of hot porridge his father had prepared for her earlier before leaving for his mission; the poor man had no idea that his daughter was sick. She spent most of her time, wrapped under a blanket, a wet towel placed over her forehead and looking at the ceiling and walls though, or counting the seconds until she would get better. Obviously, her idea reduced her to be even more impatient.

She didn't know whether to call it a blessing or another misfortune when the doorbell buzzer suddenly rang, thrice in uniform intervals. She had to weigh her options. She could not answer the door, not have to leave the comfy blanket and get up and risk having a migraine, but still die in boredom **OR** she could answer the door, get a migraine, but have the chance of getting saved from this boredom and total idiocy of being sick. Even though it was a risk, she opted for the latter one and lugged her body and a panda stuff toy from her bedroom, down the stairs and to the front door.

She wanted to do a goofy happy dance when she saw the Hyuuga prodigy in front of her doorstep, an awkward expression on his youthful face.

"TenTen…?" Neji said; his mouth agape when he found the weary looking and red-nosed TenTen wave hi to him with a small smile.

"Neji! Thank goodness, for a moment there I thought you were one of them cosmetic-sales people who sell those goopy stuff they call err… muck-up…? My dad says they're evil people."

He didn't need any words and invited himself in her humble home; it was a nice and neat place, until you get to steal a glance of the kitchen. Apparently, this family was totally culinary knowledge deprived. He turned to the young girl, who was now embracing her panda stuff doll in a weak hug, "Have you eaten anything since this morning?"

"Dad left me porridge for breakfast, he left for another mission earlier than when I woke up, so he didn't find out I was sick." TenTen sneezed and wiped her nose before continuing, "How was school today? Did you kick Shinn's butt as usual?"

Neji, on the other hand, discarded her question and searched his pouch for the container of small tablets, when he found the said container he placed it in her hands then said, "Take this now, then another in 4 hours. Hmm… Basically, take one every four hours. It's quite effective, my mom used it on me when I got sick before."

TenTen blinked as she reached for a glass of water, "Thanks…"

"Now, go to bed and cure yourself." He barked at her, but not in an unpleasant way, more of in a worried-best-friend kind of way. He then made his way to the telephone hanging on her home, dialing his home's number "I'll call mom and tell her to fix you up that squishy chicken soup thing she's so proud of. It may not look too good, but it's effective. I'll watch you until she comes. I bet you're going to do something stupid, since you **are** stupid."

"Hey, I'm not stupid!" she scowled at him, but deep inside rather glad because of the recent turn of events.

He smirked, as he held out his hand to her, planning to guide her into her room, "Whatever, **stupid**, you just go and get yourself rested, okay? I'll be watching you and you can be sure that you can't go off and shine your weird weapons, or anything of the like. You are resting and getting well, as soon as possible too…"

Then, like a speeding train, a thought suddenly crashed in the young girl's mind, "Wait, don't you have to go training? You always do! You want to go strong, remember?"

Neji, seeing that she wouldn't follow him up, decided he would just push the young girl back to her room. He flashed a mysterious smile in front of her then said like the haughty little boy he was, "Can't train without my guinea pig now, can I?"

TenTen scowled but honestly, she wanted to laugh at his statement.

"But, honestly TenTen, training days without your weird company is just plain boring. It'll never be the same. Besides, I am your friend, right?"

And she nodded.

Somehow, she felt that tomorrow, she'll be healthy, happy and rejuvenated. :D

**:Tsuzuku - to be continued:**

**A/N:** I promise to have a plot alive and kicking by the next chapter, I swear! Besides, in that chapter, Neji gets introduced to a certain somebody everybody loves ;) Can you guess who? I'm sorry again for the lateness of this chapter, and the suckiness if ever you feel that way ;; Errm… and if it's not too much to ask **R/R!**


End file.
